Slipped Away
by Liliana Dragonshard
Summary: What goes through a warriors head before-and after-they die? This is a shoutout to all those cats who died to tragically, to young, and too soon. Please leave requests. Rated T 'cause it's Warriors.
1. Moon, Snow, and Moss

**Author's Note**

**I don't own Warriors or the song**

**I was just thinking over some things, and I've been feeling kinda down today. So I decided to do this, as a shoutout for the cats who died way to tragically, way to young, and way to soon. I'll be posting these for awhile, I guess, and feel free to send requests.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Moon, Snow, and Moss

* * *

_Three stories, three she-cats, one Starclan. Let's see what these cats thought, before and after death._

/

My muscles were tensed, prepared to spring into action. I was one of the cats who'd be destroying the Windclan herb supply. I didn't like what we were doing, but I couldn't argue with Pinestar. Goosefeather, my brother, had foretold what would happen so here we were. At the signal, I sprang into action, racing into the camp and finding the den.

I slipped into the old rabbit hole, pausing a moment to let my eyes adjust to the light. I began to smash berries and shred leaved to bits, rendering them useless. I hoped that we wouldn't be needing to many herbs when we returned home. I begged Starclan to spare Snowpaw and Bluepaw. They have been apprentices for two days and they come to a battle!

I hear a voice, interrupting my thoughts, growl out,

"Hey! Get out of here!" I turn to see the Windclan medicine cat. I dodge when he lunges, tearing up more leaves and stomping on berries, flinging leaf scraps and berry juice at him. He snarled, and I could see death in his eyes. I raced out of the den, the tom close on my tail. I was a bit out of shape, having been in the nursery for 7 moons.

He caught me and pinned me down. In one deft move, he slit my throat with is claws. I gasped, sucking liquid into my lungs. I struggled weakly against him for a moment before he leaned down and bit the back of my neck. The world went dark and soundless. Eventually felt feeling return to my limbs, and blinked my eyes open slowly.

I sat up and looked around to see the Windclan camp. The fighting had ceased, and they were dragging away a limp, bloodied body. I padded towards Snowpaw and Bluepaw, ready to comfort them. They didn't seem to be able to hear me. I looked to the fallen warrior, ready to grieve for them, then realized who it was.

It was me, my body being pulled across the moor towards Thunderclan. I followed, keeping close to my kits, but no one could see or hear me. I wasn't ready to leave yet. I turned when I heard a soft meow. Before me was my father, Badgerclaw, his black and white fur entangled with stars. I walked up to him, breathing in his scent.

"Goodbye, my kits, my little warriors. Grow up strong and kind. I love you." I whispered, taking one last look at my daughters. I nodded to my father, and he lead me away into the stars, where I watched over my clanmates, and especially my kits.

* * *

Walking with Bluefur was relaxing. I loved Whitekit, and I loved being a queen, but being out in the forest was rejuvenating. I took in a breath of the fresh, prey filled forest and stiffened. I could scent Shadowclan cats! We ran to see three Shadowclan cats, hunting on our territory!

"Get out of Thunderclan territory!" I snarl out, my fur bristling and claw unsheathed.

"How about we catch some prey and them get out." retorted the one of them. With a snarl, Bluefur and I launch ourselves at them. It's claws and teeth, whirling masses of fur, and blood. They finally break apart, racing towards the border. I race after them. As they cross the Thunderpath, I follow a few fox-lengths behind.

"Snowfur!" Bluefur screams. I can hear the roar of a monster, and turn to see it bearing down on me. I screech as I try to dodge away, but I'm too late. One of the monsters big, black, round paws struck my neck and back. Pain exploded though me, before everything dissolved to nothing. I blink open my eyes to see Moonflower, my mother. Stars are tangled in her fur, and she smells faintly of the nursery.

I sit up to see that I'm on the edge of the Thunderpath. My heart lurches as I see Bluefur nearby, dragging my bloodstained body away though the trees. I look back to Moonflower, and she nods sadly.

"I'm sorry, my dear. I wish that you could have had more time with your sister, mate, and kit." she murmurs, giving me a small lick on the ear. We follow a short distance away from Bluefur.

"Don't worry, Snowfur. We'll get you to Goosefeather, and he'll fix you up, good as new." she thought I was still alive. I looked down at my body, wondering briefly if I could somehow get inside and still live. Soon, Bluefur met a patrol, and she had to deal with the truth. I sat though my vigil, listening as the cats gave their last words to me.

Eventually, Moonflower guided me away, bringing me to Starclan. I watch over my mate, my sister, my kit, until it's their time to join me in the stars.

* * *

I walked along in the freezing cold with my brother, sister, and mother. The game had long since ceased to be fun. Mama had started putting us in little snow-dens, carrying us from one to the next. My fur was thin, and I could feel the cold much worst than Stonekit and Mistykit. I started feel numb, it was difficult to feel my paws.

I tried to hang on, even pressing my nose into the snow to try and wake up, but it only got worse. We finally took a break, after what seemed like moons. We snuggled close to Mama, trying to get warm. I didn't move, wishing for the numb feeling to go away, but it increased even more. I could just hear Mama talking to me. I heard a voice call, but no one else seemed to hear it.

"It's okay to let go, Mosskit. Bluefur, your mother, will be okay. I'll bring you to where it's safe and warm." I fought to stay awake, to stay with my siblings, to stay with Mama. You have to stick to your family, right?

"Mosskit, please wake up. There's food and warmth just across the river, if you can only hold on. Please, Mosskit. My brave little warrior." I tried to open my eyes, to speak, to do anything to reassure Mama. The world faded away, as did the cold, numb feeling. I felt much better, but could hear a voice calling. It was the same one as before.

"Wake up, Mosskit." I opened my eyes to see a white furred, blue eyed she-cat. Stars were tangled in her fur, and she smelled like the nursery, warmth and milk, with Thunderclan underlying it all.

"Who are you?" I ask. I had never seen this cat before.

"My name is Snowfur. I'm here to bring you to Starclan." she answered. I glance back to see Mama curled around Stonekit and Mistykit, but hugging me in her paws, nudging me, whispering to me to come back. With a jolt, I realize that it's my _body_ she's holding and licking.

"Are you sure Mama will be okay?" I ask, reluctant to leave my siblings and my mother. Beckoning with her tail, I follow after the she-cat as Mama starts walking away with Stonekit and Mistykit, glancing back at the snow-den.

"Yes, she'll be okay. And when it's her time to come to Starclan, you'll be there to greet her." I looked up at Snowfur, following her as we walked without touching the snow. We began to rise above the trees, running, towards Silverpelt. Where I can watch over Mama and my brother and sister.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Good? Bad? I thought my heart was going to drown in sadness. Feel free to leave a request in your reviews. Later!**


	2. Ragged, Broken, and Tiger

**Author's Note **

**I don't own warriors.**

**Okay, these next three were a request from '**Silvermoon of Windclan**', and I'll do it as a request. I'm doing it in a slightly different style than the last chapter. Please feel free to leave more suggestions! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: **Ragged, Broken, and Tiger

* * *

What's that, young kits? What is your names? Raggedkit and Yellowkit?! But, how? Oh, I see. Your Yellowfang's. . . how did it come to be with your brother? Well, I suppose I could tell you, little one, but the tale is dark.

I was proud when I named Brokentail, your brother, deputy of Shadowclan. My own son, following in my footsteps! I realize now how blind I was to his ambition, his greed, his ruthlessness! It had only been a few short seasons when it happened. He lead me to the far end of the territory, claiming that I had to see the evidence for myself.

I was shocked when he attacked me, teeth bared and claws unsheathed, murder in his eyes. I fought back, but he overpowered me. He slit my throat, but didn't finish me just yet. He leaned down and whispered into my ear.

"I shall lead this clan to greatness, without weakness or flaws. You are weak, and I should have taken you down long ago." he hissed maliciously in my ear. I tried to hit him again, do anything to stop him. I failed, and Shadowclan suffered many moons for what happened. I am your father, Raggedkit, and I'm sorry for what happened all those moons ago.

* * *

I stared sightlessly ahead where I laid in the Medicine cats clearing. I was fuming over what had happened! I had driven Yellowfang away, knowing that she could bring my downfall, yet here I am, blind, and with a life taken by her, none-the-less! I hissed at the pain in my wounds.

"Why does it still hurt!" I cried out, mentally cursing myself for showing weakness.

"Starclan has only healed the wound that killed you. Here, eat these berries." I felt her guide my paw to to three berries. I pulled them over and gulped them down, almost immediately feeling pain, being unable to breath, my limbs jerking.

"What's happening!" I tried to shriek.

"I've fed you deathberries, Brokentail. You chased me away from my clan, and have threatened my adopted clan, even though I tired to be kind to you! Your family would be ashamed!"

"I don't have any family!" I rasped. I felt breath on my ear.

"I am your mother, I have always tried to be there for you!" she rasped into my ear. I tried to form a response, something scathing, but my world went silent and dark. I found myself in a place where there were no stars, leafless trees, and strange fungi the glowed. I was in the Place of No Stars.

* * *

I glared at Scourge. The apprentice-sized crow-food eater would have it now! I launched myself at him with a growl, but he quickly sidestepped me and slashed me in the stomach. His claws were reinforced with dog teeth, ripping my apart. I collapsed, struggling to breath, to do anything. My world went dark, and I awoke in the clearing, but all the cats were of Starclan.

I rose to my feet, and spotted Bluestar. I growled, ready to launch myself at her, but was stopped by a familiar black shape.

"Leopardfoot?" I breathed, taking in her scent. She gazed at me sadly.

"I'm sorry, my son." The clearing dissolved into blackness, and I was back on the ground, but the wound was still there! 9 times I ended up writhing helplessly on the ground. 9 times I glared at Scourge. 8 times I said goodbye to someone I loved. Leopardfoot, dad, my two younger sisters, my young son Tadpole, and more. When I awoke the last time, I was in the Dark Forest.

I grew more bitter and battle hungry, wanting to rip Firestar to pieces. Why did they allow me to see my family before I was banished to this forsaken place! My anger for Starclan grew, and I watched over Hawkfrost and Brambleclaw, forming a plan to destroy Firestar forever!

* * *

**Okay, that finishes that. I wanted to have a reason for why Tigerstar hated Starclan so badly, so there you are. Please review and leave suggestions! 'Bye!**


	3. Badger, Gorse, and Shrew

**Author's Note**

**I don't own Warriors**

**This is a request from '**Cinnamon for Ella**', and I believe it fits what this fanfic is about all too well.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Badger, Gorse, and Shrew

* * *

I walked with my fellow Shadowclan warriors. I was almost 5 moons old, almost old enough to be a warrior! Brokenstar was in the lead. We were going for Windclans' camp across the windy moor. I was excited to prove myself in my first battle! But when we got there, and were in the thick of it, I wasn't excited. I was terrified.

I ended up fighting a newly made apprentice, yet he towered over me! I fought as hard as I could, and sent him off with bad wounds covering my black and white-striped pelt. I did my best to fight what came at me next, but I wasn't strong enough. I ended up collapsed on the ground, unable to fight. Everything became distant and my vision went black. When I awoke, I was being pulled along on the ground.

I could barely think, and I hurt all over. I was pulled into the Shadowclan camp clearing. I did my best to stand, even as Yellowfang came and examined me. She put cobwebs and some herb on my wounds. I didn't feel so good, though. I felt light, and weak. I looked up tiredly when Brokenstar called the clan forward awhile later.

". . . . .before Starclan, so they can hear and approve my choice. Badgerpaw, you have fought bravely today in our battle against Windclan. Do you promise to defend this clan, even at the cost for your life?" I manage to nod.

"Then, by the power of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Badgerpaw, from now on you shall be known as Badgerfang. Starclan honors your loyalty and your bravery, and I welcome you as a full member of Shadowclan. Cats around me began to chant my name, but my vision was getting darker, and everyone's cheers were dimmer.

I collapse on my side, and I know no more. I awake in Starclan. I glance around and see a small tom cat, who seems to be a moon old, with stars in his orange fur. His tail had a white bit on it, and he had brown paws and ears. He seemed familiar.

"Hello, Badgerfang! It's me, Foxkit!" he exclaims, smiling up at me.

"Why am I in Starclan? I was just made a warrior!" I exclaim. Foxkit looks at me sadly.

"I'm sorry, brother. It was your time. Kits aren't supposed to be apprenticed until their 6th moon, and you were sent to battle and made a warrior at your 5th. Do you wanna to play?" he asks. After a moment, I nod my head. He leads me away, and we have played with eachother since.

* * *

I glared angrily at the Shadowclan warriors. They had invaded the camp, Tigerstar at the front. They had caught us by surprise, but we were fighting back as best as we could. We weren't going to be driven out again. But then I'm face to face with Tigerstar. Almost before I can react, he's hit me over the head and picked me up by the scruff.

I try to loosen the giant tabby's grasp, with little luck. He ducks and walks until he's in the center of the camp. Pinning me under him, he let's out a yowl. Immediately, his warriors surround us, facing outwards in a wall of teeth and claws. The fighting dies down somewhat, until all his quiet except the breathing.

"Windclan are being given a final warning. Join us as Tigerclan or be wiped out completely. This is an example of what will happen if you ignore me the next time I ask." With that, he leaned down and bit my throat open. I distantly heard the sounds of battle. I tried to breath, to do anything, and managed to claw at his legs.

Leaning down, he hissed in my ear, "Currently, your one of the lucky ones. If your clan refuses me, I shall drive them out and claim they're territory for my own." soon after, he bit the back of my neck and the world faded. I woke up in Starclan, facing two small kits. They were smaller than any I'd seen before. The she-kit had fur like mine, and the tom one like my mothers. Both had stars in thier fur.

"Hello, my name is Rabbit-kit, your brother." said the tom.

"And I'm Heatherkit, your sister." said the she-kit.

"Tigerstar won't drive us out, will he?" I ask nervously.

"We don't know. Come on! We can show you our den!" and with that, the two little ones raced off, and I chased after them, finally catching up and playing with them.

* * *

I had to get some prey! Thunderclan was being invaded by Twoleg monsters, that were eating up the trees. The clan was at the Sunning-rocks, trying to catch enough prey. I paused, scenting the air. I could something, what was it. . . there! A short distance ahead, I spotted a pheasant. If I could bring it back, it's feed half the clan!

I slowly creeped closer, then tried to pounce on it! I landed on a wing, but it got out of my grasp! I chased after it, and was only a fox-length behind when when it happened.

"Shrewpaw?! LOOK OUT!?" A voice yowled. I scented the air in time to smell the acrid stench of a monster, and turned to see it bearing down on me. I yowled and tried to run out of the way, and get the pheasant. I wasn't able to. The monster hit me hard, I heard a _SNAP_, and knew no more. I awoke in Starclan facing a cat with stars in her fur, a starry-furred kit running about her paws.

My heart lurched when I realized it was Larchkit, my little sister. "Who are you?" I ask. The she-cat purrs.

"My name is Brindleface. I am your mothers mother." she answers. That night, I walk down from Silverpelt and sit in our temporary camp. It was a cold night, and I walked over to the nursery area. There, Birchkit and Hollykit were curled up with my mother, Ferncloud. I had been told that one of my younger siblings wouldn't make it tonight, and I had volunteered to take them to Starclan.

It was Hollykit. It was to cold for her, and she didn't have the energy to keep fighting. I woke up her spirit with little nudges. She looked up at me slowly.

"Shrewpaw? What's going on?"

I'm here to take you to our sister, Larchkit, and our grandmother, Brindleface." she nods, but hesitates.

"What about Birchkit? Will he and mama be okay?" I nod, then gently pick her up by the scruff and bring her to Starclan. I have watched over my younger sisters with my grandmother since, as well as my three brothers and one sister down in the clan, when they went to the new lake territories.

* * *

**Huh, even though I planned on this being an apprentice story, I ended up adding their younger siblings in as well. *shrug* I guess I'm always looking for that lighter side. Please review, leave suggestions and all that. Later!**


	4. Snow, Swift, and Ripple

**Author's Note**

**I don't own Warriors.**

**Okay, this request was made by '**Tawnystar of Hiddenclan**', so let's see how all of you like it, including the requester. I would also like to add 'Wow! More requests!' in short, I'll do the requests in order they came in. Thanks you and please enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 4:** Snow, Swift, and Ripple

* * *

I was playing in the center of the clearing, when everyone around me scattered. I ignored it and kept playing, pretending that I was catching a piece of prey. Just then, pain was in my back, and I was lifted high above the ground! I opened my mouth in a silent wail. I felt claws rake my pelt, and saw mother holding on to me. Whatever was holding me released some of it's grip.

I saw a large, cruel-looking claws reach out and attacked my mothers face. She let go, and I was lifted higher and higher into the air. Far, far away I was carried, from my territory, my clan, my mother. We touched down on a cliff face, and there was a thing woven out of sticks and grass. One, two, three, four heads popped up, opening and closing strange, hard, curved muzzles.

I looked up to see another hard-muzzled creature. Releasing me, it jumped back off the ledge. I looked at the other creatures. They were scrambling towards me, and I looked around for a place to hide. There was no where. They were almost on top of me when I made a dash for the woven thing. Scrambling over it, I tried to hide in the numerous feathers.

They soon found me, and started hitting me with their hard, curved muzzles, which really hurt. I tried to get away, but they surrounded me. They lashed out with long claws, making log, bloody lines across my sides and ears and face. I tried to attack, to bite and claw, but it was hard. I finally lunged for one, biting as hard as I could into it's neck.

It staggered back, opening it's muzzle wide. The others scrambled away, and the one I was biting lashed out with it's strange claws, tearing up my chest and legs. I hold tight long after it fell limp, before dragging it out of the woven thing and taking a few small bites. Then, I spotted movement in the sky. I looked up to see the big one again!

I tried to run as it swooped down, but it caught me in it's sharp claws. It reached down with it's hard muzzle and ripped it across the back of my neck, causing pain to explode along me, before blackness covered all. I awoke to see a pretty white she-cat.

"Hello, Snowkit. I'm Snowfur. I'm here to take you to Starclan." whatever she did was familiar yet unknown to me. She did more stuff, her mouth moving as the stuff she did at the same time. She finally picked me up gently by the scruff, carrying me to a place where I eventually learned to speak and understand, like all cats and kits that cannot hear before they go to Starclan.

* * *

I led Brightpaw towards Snake-rocks, scenting the air for patrols and animals. Brightpaw seemed nervous, but it was the only way to make Bluestar see we were ready to be warriors!

"Are you sure we should be doing this, Swiftpaw? We could get in serious trouble." I looked back at her.

"Yes, I am. If this doesn't make Bluestar see we're ready, nothing will!" We kept going, and soon arrived at Snake-rocks. We could scent some dog, and also some two-leg scent, so we decided they had been here earlier. We walked out carefully, deciding to take a look inside the cave at the far end. Suddenly, dog scent hit my nose, and we spun around to see at least 5 huge dogs in front of us!

We all remained motionless, staring at eachother. The dogs suddenly charge, barking and snarling. Brightpaw and I fight back, slashing and biting. I've been bitten and torn up when I hear a loud cry. I turn to see a dog shredding Brightpaws' face! I race over, clawing the dogs face. I can't tell if Brightpaw is alive, blood is pouring down her face.

I stand over her, snarling. Whenever they try to attack her, I claw and bite. Suddenly, one grabs me up from behind, and flings me across the clearing. The wind is knocked out of me, and 'm just climbing to my feet when they all attack me. I yowl, clawing, biting, trying to make them go away. They tear me up, and as my attacks grow weaker, all I can think is that I hope Brightpaw survives.

I can hear people shouting, yowling, the same thing again and again. _"Pack pack, kill kill!"_ over and over again. I quickly realize that it's the dogs, shouting over and over again. My vision grows black and the clearing disappears. I awaken in Starclan. I see a starry furred cat walk towards me. His fur is golden in color, and he has a mane almost around his neck.

"Hello, Swiftpaw, I am Lionheart." I look up at him.

"Will Brightpaw live?" I ask.

"I am not sure. Her life stands on a precipice. One step either way will let her liver her cause her to die." he paused, then continued. "She should survive, however, if all goes well." I followed Lionheart as showed me Starclan, where I have looked over my clan since.

* * *

I followed the others towards the dam.

"Lionblaze, are you sure we can kill them?" I ask quietly. He turns back towards me.

"I'm sure this will work, Rippletail. Once their dead, we can destroy the dam." he replied. We began our attack, but the beavers were quicker than we originally thought. They had sharp teeth, and a slap from their tails hurt! I dodged left and right, trying to land a blow. Suddenly, I was grabbed by the leg! Pain exploded through the spot, and I tried to strike back.

It let go of my leg and bit down into my side, drawing blood. I screeched and slashed my claws across it's muzzle. It squealed but hung firm, biting harder. I yowled in pain and try to slash at it, to do anything to stop it. I tried pulling myself away, but it tugged hard. It let go, and for a moment, I thought I might be able to run.

Then, it struck my neck, biting deep into my flesh. I could barely breath without sucking blood into my lungs. I was slapped away, hitting the bank, half in and half out of the water. I tried to breath a few more breaths, before everything went black. I woke up to see the dam and mall pond. Lionblaze slowly dragging-no. It can't be!

I walked slowly closer to see him dragging my own bloody form. I turned at a quiet meow. I turned to see a pretty silver tabby she-cat, a large golden tom, dark grey tom, and a black and white tom.

"My name is Silverstream." said the silver tabby. The golden one was Lionheart, the grey one was Boulder, and the black and white one was Tallstar.

"Why are you here?" Silverstream padded closer.

"A cat was going to die on this journey, but we didn't know who. So the four of us stepped forward to share the journey. I'm sorry, Rippletail." She explained. I lowered my head, then looked back to where the others disappeared.

"Is anyone else going to die?" Silverstream shook her head.

"No. You may stay here with us until the journey back is made." I watched as our group destroyed the dam, returning water to the lake. I followed them best as I could afterwards. And I watched over Riverclan from then on in Starclan.

* * *

**Okay, for all of you who are going to say, 'You cheated on Snowkit's', I only did it a little. I wasn't sure how to describe anything for him. Other than that, I think I did good. **

**Contest time! Okay, all you have to do is guess what every different cat had in common per different chapter. In short, each three have one similarity. Please review!**


End file.
